


Mardi Gras Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: One Word Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: A string of beads hit him on the shoulder, and one end splashed in his whiskey. He looked up at a guy with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a mask that covered the top half of his face, but his greener than green eyes were shining.





	Mardi Gras Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN One Word Bingo challenge.  
> The word is Mask.

 

When Castiel walked into Lucifer’s Lair, he was immediately enveloped in a hug from Balthazar.

“Cassie! So lovely to see you. I’m glad you made it.”

Castiel pulled away and smiled. “I wouldn’t miss one of your special parties for anything.”

Balthazar led him to the bar and got him a whiskey.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Castiel took a sip of his drink.

Balthazar grinned. “Everything you’d expect from Mardi Gras. Beads, masks, nude dancers… and we’ve got a couple of shibari demonstrations.”

Castiel smiled. “Nice.” He walked into the main area and was bombarded by loud rock music. He looked up and there were naked men dancing in cages above the dance floor. They were throwing beads down to the crowd.

A string of beads hit him on the shoulder, and one end splashed in his whiskey. He looked up at a guy with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a mask that covered the top half of his face, but his greener than green eyes were shining. Castiel looked him up and down, and his stomach gave a twist. The guy was gorgeous. He had bow legs, freckles all over and his body was to die for. Castiel stared at him, and the guy gave him a little wave.

The man danced well, moving his hips in a suggestive way, but far from the way the other dancers were shaking their cocks up and down lewdly. This guy knew how to dance erotically but not in a slutty way.

Castiel took a seat where he had a good view of the guy. He watched him intently. The guy was glancing back at him. Then it looked like he winked, but Castiel couldn’t be sure because of the mask.

Castiel slowly sipped his drink. Beads were flying all around him, but he made no move to grab any of them. He just held the beads the guy had thrown on him. People were in various stages of drunkenness, laughing loudly and dancing, some making out, but Castiel ignored them all. He only had eyes for the dancer.

After about an hour, the cages were lowered, and new men got in them as the dancers took a break. Castiel sighed and ordered another drink.

Then a man wearing a leather thong walked up to him. Castiel ran his eyes up, and then into the green eyes behind the mask.

“Mind if I sit down?” The guy’s voice was low and it sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine.

Castiel smiled. “Please, do.”

The guy took a seat and smiled. “I saw you checking me out. Just thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Dean.”

“Hard not to notice the prettiest one in the room. Besides, you hit me with beads.” Castiel held them up.

Dean actually blushed a little. “Well, I saw you walk in, and I wanted you to notice me, I’ll admit.”

Castiel took another sip of whiskey. “I’m sure I would have noticed  _ you _ anyway.”

Dean took Castiel’s glass and took a drink from it. 

“So, you busy later?”

Castiel chuckled. “You do get right to the point, don’t you.”

Dean grinned. “I think it’s the best way to get what I want.”

“And you want me?”

Dean smiled again. “Yeah, I do. So, you want to take me home with you?”

Castiel grinned. “Yes, I do.”

 

Dean came out wearing jeans that were torn at the knee and threadbare at the cuffs. He had on a Henley that was obviously well-worn. Castiel led him to the car. 

“So, how did you end up dancing for Balthazar?” Castiel started the car and began to drive.

“Needed the money.”

Castiel nodded. “So, you’re not into the BDSM thing?”

Dean turned to look at him then turned away.

“Been known to sub a little.”

Castiel said, “Ah,” and left it at that.

When they arrived, Castiel led Dean to the door, opened it and let Dean go in first. Castiel’s house was modest but well-furnished. Dean looked around then turned to Castiel.

“So, I don’t know your name.”

Castiel snorted. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Castiel Novak.”

Dean grinned. “I’m Dean Winchester. Castiel, huh? Mind if I just call you Cas?”

Castiel smiled. “Not a bit.”

Dean looked at him for a bit, then, “So, you’re a Dom?”

“I am. But we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Dean walked to the couch and sat down. “Got a beer?”

Castiel nodded and went to get two beers. He sat Dean’s in front of him and sat down next to him.

Dean took a long drink. “So, what do you do for a living?”

“Research for colleges, fact checking, online work.”

Dean grinned. “So, you make your own hours?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean smiled wider. “Good, cause I think you’re not going to want to work tomorrow.”

 

Dean was laid out, naked, on Castiel’s bed. His legs were spread wide and Castiel was on his haunches between them. Castiel moved up to kiss Dean. Dean’s lips were soft and full, and Dean was very responsive. Castiel slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth and had to repress a shudder. It was just that good.

Castiel worked his mouth down Dean’s throat, pausing to nip and suck a mark. Dean moaned a little. Then he kissed his way to one of Dean’s nipples. He bit down on it, and then licked it to soothe the sting. Dean moaned louder.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s body, pausing every once in awhile to suck a new mark on the expanse of freckled skin. 

Then he got to Dean’s hard cock, he licked the precum off the tip. Dean groaned and fisted the sheets. Castiel slapped Dean’s cock, punching a gasp out of him.

“Oh fuck, Cas, that’s good.”

Castiel smiled. He licked over Dean’s balls, and Dean lifted his legs. Castiel licked under them and then he licked over Dean’s hole.

Dean made a sound somewhere between a groan and a quiet yell. 

Castiel slapped Dean’s cock again and then he slapped Dean’s ass. Dean moaned.

“Please, Sir… more?”

Castiel slapped Dean’s ass over and over. It was a beautiful shade of red when he slapped Dean’s cock again.

“Fuck, Cas… Sir, please fuck me.”

“Patience, Dean, I’ll get there.”

Castiel reached for the lube and poured some into his palm. He shoved two lubed fingers inside Dean, loving the sound Dean made. He found Dean’s prostate and rubbed over it. Dean yelled.

Finally, he was ready. His cock was diamond hard. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on, using some of the lube to slick it up. He lined up and ran the head of his cock around Dean’s hole

Then he shoved in. He never paused until he was balls deep. Then he held and let Dean relax.

“Oh god, Cas… you’re so big. You feel so good…”

Castiel pulled back and slammed back in. Dean grabbed his arms and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips. 

The only sounds in the room were the slap of bodies and Dean’s moaning.

Castiel was very taken with Dean. He loved his snarky attitude, how responsive he was and just how good he felt on Castiel’s cock. He was tight and warm and simply amazing to fuck.

Castiel slapped Dean’s cock a couple of times, making Dean yell and push against him even more than he already was.

“Don’t come until I tell you that you can, Dean.”

“Y-yes Sir.” It came out as a moan.

Castiel wished it would last forever, but he could feel how close he was.

“Dean, come for me. Now.”

Dean cried out and came. Castiel watched his face. It was truly beautiful. 

Cas thrust in a couple more times and then he came as well. 

He came harder than he could ever remember, and it lasted longer as well. When he finally pulled out and ditched the condom, he fell on the bed next to Dean

When they were breathing normally. Dean seemed to get shy.

“I can leave, if you want me too. I can call a cab…”

Castiel turned and looked at Dean.

“I do  _ not _ want you to leave. I want to fuck you again, in the middle of the night and again when we wake up. I want to make you breakfast and have us shower together. I want… all of that.”

Dean’s eye shone. “I want that too, Cas.”

“Good. Then it’s settled. Now, go to sleep, Dean. You are going to need it with what I have planned for you.”

 

Of course that was just the beginning of a very long, very loving and beautiful relationship. 

A life-long relationship.

Castiel put Dean’s mask in a glass case and hung it on their bedroom wall. 

 


End file.
